Family Dispute
Log Title: Family Dispute Characters: Blockade, Dust Devil, Maccadam, Soundwave, The Fallen, Vigil Location: Maccadam's Old Oil House/Sub-Level 6 Date: November 12, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: It's a quiet night at Maccadam's until The Fallen shows up to talk to the bartender. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 18:18:58 on Monday, 12 November 2018.' Blockade walks into a bar. Not just any bar. A nice bar, for once, instead of the dives he's been cruising in Tarn lately. Soundwave follows behind Blockade like a big blue boxy shadow. "The preparations are complete. Tonight: drinks are on me." he says to Blockade. "For your service." Blockade grins. "Can't complain about that." He heads right for the bar and orders a Molten Horn from the tender currently handling drinks. Soundwave tries to find himself a nice corner to watch things without being disruptive. Always watching, this one. And he hasn't ordered himself anything. "We will be prepared for the challenges coming. This is.. a new establishment." Blockade gets his drink (it trails vapor from the cube) and sits. "So, what's coming?" He sips his drink and then smiles at it. Soundwave pauses. "The creature that attacked Retoris." he says. "It is not on its way yet but we must be prepared." Blockade huhs. "Must be a heck of a creature." Soundwave nods "Some claim it is one of the thirteen, if you believe in such things. It goes by the name of The Fallen." The old, mustachioed barkeep, the famed Maccadam of Maccadam's Old Oil House himself, appears out of the back with a keg over his shoulder. Following him is a red and yellow Autobot, carrying a similar load. Unlike Mac, the Autobot seems to be having a bit of trouble with the weight. Maccadam sets his keg down back behind the bar, then takes the other keg and repeats the process. "Alright now, that'll do." He raises a finger of warning towards the Bot, "I'll lift your ban now, since you did the work, but don't let me catch you starting trouble here again. My establishment caters to all sorts here, if you can't look past that, you find yourself somewhere else to drink." The mech starts to speak, but a warning look from the barkeep is enough to silence him. As the mech leaves, Mac grumbles with a good-natured tone to his words, "Turboroddin young punks...think they can do everything..." He grabs a glass and approaches the two Cons. "Well. Soundwave. Blockade. Good to see you." He finishes cleaning the glass with his antiseptic field and sets down a fresh one next to Blockade, "What brings you over to the House, Soundwave, I haven't seen you in some time....sixteen...maybe even seventeen sweeps." Blockade salutes Maccadam with the glass, happy to have a refill. "Well, Mac's drinks are almost enough to make a mech believe," he says in answer to Soundwave. Soundwave answers "It has been a while, yes." He says. "Soundwave has come to provide: morale for soldiers." He motions to Blockade. "Sometimes it is better to do so in a neutral location then within Tarn." his voice remains emotionless. And yes, what he doesn't mention is that you really cant pick up any good rumors at home. "As usual. Soundwave prefers to observe." Maccadam shuffles over to the next glass "Got some new stout in, filtered through no less than six ionizers." He draws a hose from under the table, and without a word, fills Blockade a glass of it. The darker colored energon glistens nicely as he raises up an oil spray, "Wait, I forget, you take oil with your stout, or you take it straight...been a while since I had some in." He puts a hand on his hip, feigning distress, "I must be getting old. Hmph." He looks towards Soundwave, "Yeah, well I seem to recall a time or two when your tapes got overcharged by proximity, and I'll tell you what I told Blaster. 'If you get buzzed, you get charged.' Just keep that in mind." He snorts derisively, though its obviously said without any fire. People love a good 'surly barkeep' they can trade jabs with. Soundwave nods "Confirmed." He says, simply. "We are not here to cause difficulties." Sure they are not. "Simply relax." Of course with his robotic monotone that sounds odd. "Perhaps I should order a drink as well. Whatever is appropriate." he says like he ever drinks it. Blockade hehs. "Here? I'd never pass up the opportunity for a bit more oil. Quality's quality." Maccadam points two fingers towards Blockade, "Not a fussy one, then. Alright, I can respect that." He uses the oil hose to add a skosh to the drink before he moves down the line to whomever is next," Be sure to give me your thoughts on that. Six ionizers maybe a bit much." He raises up a scanning wand over the next part of the bar, then as trace outlines are denoted on it, he gives a sour look to one of the locals. " Barfly, what'd I tell you about bringing in outside product?" Maccadam raises a settling hand to the spymaster, "Easy, I'm sure you're not. Everyone knows the rule." He regards Soundwave for a moment, assessing the mech. "Lets see...you're a fella who wants to stay in control, got too much intel in you, and don't want any secrets to slip out, so something light. Ehhh...Paint thinner maybe...bubbled with benzene...'Lighter Fluid' we call it, but bear with me, I think I've got an idea of what you'll like." Maccadam pours a full cup of high-grade oil. He draws an electrical wand, inserts it into the oil, and activates it with a sharp hum. While its active, he drops a skosh of another liquid into the drink. "Normally oil won't fuse with high-grade starting fluid, but if its ionized...well, it makes what we call an 'Isotope'." He puts his fingers against the cup and pushes it towards Soundwave as he leans onto the bar, "That ought to suit you, I think." Soundwave tilts his head as Maccadam evaluates him. Being a bartender seems to be half mixologist and half psychologist at times. He bets this old mech knows more about him then he does about Maccadam. He takes the drink. "My thanks." He places shillex on the table. He chooses to be a generous tipper tonight. Maybe its the bar or something. He nods. "An Isotope hmm?" He stares at it for a very long time, not drinking. Maybe hes not the type to remove his battle mask in public, or when people are looking. Rocky the bouncer gives out a sudden scream and backs into the tavern, glancing towards the bar before turning back to a new arrival - The Fallen. Shadows flicker from the burning light of the Fallen's frame as he steps into the establishment. Rocky bears his dentae, and warns, "I don't want any trouble from you," standing his ground even through his obvious fear. The Fallen, however, merely looks down at him before strolling past deeper into the pub. ' '"I'm not looking for trouble," the Fallen states with a hint of malice that suggests he might bring some anyway. "I'm here to speak with my brother." The Fallen has arrived. Blockade takes his time tasting the new drink. "Hmm.. yeah, I can taste the extra ionizer time. Bit bitter, but good enough." He looks up. Anybody who started his time by saying they're not looking for trouble bears watching. Maccadam entertains himself a bit further down the bar as he threatens to throw Barfly out the door again. "You stubborn, old rustbucket, you. I'll see to it your head bounces off the post outside this time!" The scene suddenly stops in its almost by-ritual nature, as Rocky gets dramatically backed into the Old Oil House. Mac puts his hands on the bar and leans forward, interested and slightly alarmed. The Fallen, one of the original Primes, steps into his bar, leaving searing heat imprints on the polished metal flooring. The pub starts to evacuate, without decorum and without thoughts of personal safety. One mech actually hurls himself of a window, as several others head towards the back. "Yer scuffing up my floors." Maccadam complains with a gesture to the trail of destruction. He puts a hand on his hip, " You going to just come in and intimidate the help, or are you a paying customer, hmmm?" As he speaks, the juke box switches over to some earth music, a single guitar and beat playing. "I only got a few rules here. 'If he pays, he stays.'" Maccadam stiffens up, expecting this to not go over so easily. Soundwave turns his head quickly to see what has the bouncers so upset. And lo and behold Unicron's right hand man is standing at the door. He tenses visibly as Mccadam interacts with it. Brother eh? This should be interesting. He watches and records. The Fallen strides up to the bar, his burning gaze set on Maccadam. His footsteps are heavy, leaving further scorch marks on the floor. The room starts to smell like burning hatred. Looking at Mac, The Fallen's multiple optics narrow. "Alright. Give me a Revenge Served Cold." The Fallen doesn't take a seat. While waiting to see if Mac makes him that drink, he adds, "That mustache makes you look ridiculous." Blockade quietly shifts a bit to put a little more distance between himself and the hulking, burning mech in the middle of the bar. If this goes bad, best to have room to aim properly. \~~Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise~~ ~Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies~~ The music returns to a guitar riff. A mech comes out of the relief station, pushing the door open. Comedically, he immediately reverses course, entering the Femme's station just because it happens to be the door in front of him. ~~Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light.~~ Maccadam regards the Fallen for several moments, then draws out a freon pipe. "Bah, you're not one for fashion sense, look at you, you're burning up. Hellfire auras went out what..." He sets the drink up on the table, then draws out an old spike. He jams it into the drink, which promptly starts to melt the iron. As it does, he hits it with the freon, catching the reaction halfway through. Revenge Served Cold. "Eight, maybe nine eons now. Besides, the facial hair reminds me of my days as a pugilist, and we all have a want to remember our youth, hmm?" There's a pregnant pause as he slides the drink over to The Fallen. His tone is softer, and with a serious edge. "Why'd you come here, Warrior?" Dust Devil had been planning on meeting Soundwave here just for a pleasant spot to sit rather than dealing with harmonex for the moment. He'd used the little bot's room to wash up. As in he'd just been running around underground and had been covered in grime when he walked in and so he quickly moved to the washstalls that used to be for the working mechs and rinsed himself clean again. Now that he wasn't going to completely embarrass Soundwave, he walked out and..oh slag. His optics brighten in alarm but he moves to Soundwave's side, audio low. "Uh...when did the new fireplace get installed? I swear I wasn't in there long." The Fallen looks evenly at Maccadam. "You know why I've come, brother. The Lenses. The fate of the universe is at stake. You never had the ball bearings to fight - really fight, for death and honor, on the killing fields. Give me the Lenses so I can use them to seal the fate of Unicron once and for all." The Fallen takes his drink, which melts and starts to boil again in his many-fingered hand before he brings it up to his spiked, vertically-slit face. He drinks deep, never taking his optics off Mac. Soundwave is completely silent, a untouched drink before him. He watches the interaction, recording everything being said. "Not a fireplace." He says lowly, keeping his eyes on Maccadam and the fallen. Brother. Lenses. This is very very interesting. Dust Devil rolls his optics as Soundwave tries to go all literal. It's pretty damn obvious that smokey over there isn't a fireplace. But he's not about to call attention to himself by saying his name, nickname, or even a hey you in that guy's direction. Blockade glances down. "Who's the little guy?" he asks Soundwave, looking over at Dust Devil. Vigil slips into Maccadam's, keen on getting a drink, right up until he sees the peculiar patron. He stares open-mouthed at The Fallen, so shocked by the giant, flaming, spikey being that he automatically activates his invisibility cloak. Hopefully before anyone notices him. Vigil suddenly vanishes with a slight whisper of sound. A beat comes on stronger on the juke box. ~~And if, you don't love me now, You will never love me again~~ ~~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~~ Mac makes a dismissive motion, turning his head away from The Fallen for a moment, "That.....is not what you're here for." He begins to clean up the bar, polishing it again with his ever-present can of wax. "You...are here, doing what you do....Acquiring power. Threatening and killin." He trails off for a moment, then pauses in his polishwork, his head tilts sideways back to The Fallen. "Its not going to do what you want." He puts the rag away then openly points at The Fallen, "What /you/ need...is to accept that sometimes life gives you a setb...." He stops himself, realizing the wrong choice of words. "A horrible tragedy. And there's nothing you can do to stop that. No matter who you are. No matter the power you acquire. Somethings..." He manages a compassionate, but helpless shrug, "Somethings are just too big to fix." The flames of the Fallen subtly grow hotter, gradually heating up the bar. "Maybe for you, brother," the Fallen says darkly. "Not for me. I will have the Lenses. I will bring her back. I will kill Unicron. All while you manage this little," the Fallen waves a serrated hand dismissively. "...hovel." The Fallen places those hands on the bar, burning the carefully-polished surface. "Give me the Lenses. I don't want to kill you, brother, but you know I will. I've come too far to turn back now." Soundwave gives Dust Devil a nod about something. Hes reporting this. Good. He'll likely be doing the same. He just watches the two. A her is involved. Interesting again. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Blockade. are you getting this? I am recording." Blockade switches to drinking with his left hand, dropping his right hand down, loose and ready to snatch up a weapon. The big mech sips his drink, gaze fixed. <> Blockade says, "I'm watchin, sir." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Excellant. Be prepared for potential violence." <> Blockade says, "I'm as ready as I ever am." That stopped the old barkeep in his tracks. ~~Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night~~ ~~Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies~~ He puts a hand on his hip. "Hovel?! Well, its no Worldkiller space station, but it also blows up significantly less." He pauses, then fiddles with the register absently. "I've kind of liked it all...there's a comfort in routine. You should try it, gives a life some new meaning, knowing exactly what responsibilities are put upon you when you boot up." He stops, the chicanery dying on his faceplate. "But you see, you can't do either of those things. Can't blow up the bar, because they might be here. Can't kill me, because I know where they are....and there's no fighting in the bar. Surely you can respect those first two reasons if not the third." "I'm going to give you one last piece of advice...and if that doesn't take, we'll step outside." He leans onto the bar, and gestures towards the Fallen, "I can't craft anything that's going to wash away twelve eons of bad decisions. And I can't do anything about that chip on your shoulder that you've had since I've known you. But you're proud, Megatronus." "You're too proud, always have been. You're just as good as you know you are, true, but you refuse to admit your mistakes. You blame others, you always have. You feel persecuted, you attack. You feel loss, you find someone to blame." He taps the bar, "Where does it end? You have got to stop justifying your grief, and start admitting that you made a mistake!" Again he pauses, sadness in his voice, "Ah but not him, no. Megatronus never makes mistakes like that. He has to be betrayed and start great wars. Never could trust anyone else's judgment. He was the warrior, after all. Nobody knew as great as he." "And he was great." Maccadam finishes up, softly, "He really was." His face grows somber, "Until he refused to admit he had an accident. That something happened that he could not control....." Dust Devil offers softly as he glances at Soundwave's friend. "I'm just glad this place has that nonaggression deal. I'd hate ta be the one that broke one of the old guys's rules. Ya get tossed outta one bar, the rest are likely to follow. Better to wait and see how the owner handles the infraction than ta just react...." He keeps his voice low. Soundwave taps his chin thoughtfully. Megatronus. So thats the creature's name. Wait. Megatronus. Megatron. The connections there. He tilts his head. "Deals are only deals if everyone holds the peae. Lets make sure they do." The Fallen's rage grows, and with it his flames. Very quickly, they threaten to consume the bar and everyone in it. "A mistake?" he growls, voice rising. "A MISTAKE?" he roars. "They killed her, and you just stood and watched - too cowardly to get involved, too righteous to get your hands dirty. Well, I will have the Lenses, if I have to tear them off your face myself! No fighting in the bar? Fine - let's step outside!" And with that, he reaches out his long serrated hands, and attempts to physically pick up the bartender and fling him out the large front window of his own bar. Soundwave follows along. This should be good. Sub-Level Six - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Sub-level six is located deep within Cybertron, accessible only to those in the know. The bartender is thrown bodily out his own front doors, he hangs in midair for a few moments, before he lands head first against the very same post he was threatening to throw Barfly up against. More guitar music plays as Maccadam slumps against the post, then slowly pulls himself up. He brushes his mouthplate up against his forearm, wiping the energon spittle from his face. He raises up his fists, "So its like that, is it?" He shifts a little, his posture changing, his entire look just molding into something very similar, yet just distinctly enough different. "I suppose the secret's out then. Too bad, I had a good run." The old pugilist raises up his fists in a very old boxing stance, "But...if you think I'm just going to let you gain yet another weapon of power, one left in /my/ care...." He comes forwards with a right cross. "Then you don't know what lines I won't cross!" ~~And if you don't love me now, You will never love me again~~ ~~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~~ >> Maccadam strikes The Fallen with Bash. << Dust Devil is using Soundwave's frame to help block the worst of the heat when poor ol Maccadam is tossed OUT of his own bar. His optics are wide as he watches the train wreck of slight verbal confrontation escalate. Once the pair are outside, he moves to the window and looks out, optics wide as he tries to figure what to do, If he should do anything or if this is where he should just run. Though the bot in him makes him loathe to leave the bartender's side, there's other things to consider. Maccadam brings up his other fist in a faster jab, to clock Megatronus in the faceplate as his right arm rears back. >> Maccadam strikes The Fallen with Punch. << Maccadam brings forward his right arm in a heavy haymaker, his hips shifting into it, with all the follow-through he can muster. >> Maccadam strikes The Fallen with Slam. << Vigil remains hidden in the shadows, completely invisible. He doesn't dare move, or make a sound. All he does (and can do, really) is watch and hope that no bystanders become collateral damage. ~~And if you don't love me now, You will never love me again~~ ~~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~~ Soundwave honestly doesn't seem to mind being used for a shield. he doesnt move out of Dust Devil's way at least. He does follow the group outside, to watch but not interfere in the fight. He nods to Dust Devil "Good call. Learn what you can about him." Outside, neutrals scatter as the initial exodus from the bar is followed the barkeep himself flying through the window. The Fallen follows, burning the window frame as he simply climbs out after Mac, not even bothering to use the door. The Fallen raises his right hand, and his serrated fingers start to move along a track, faster and faster, until it resembles a chainsaw. Smoke from his flames rise up, collecting in the ceiling of the sublevel, far above. ' '''The Fallen steps forward, chainsaw hand buzzing... and Mac starts to change, dropping his disguise and somehow looking larger, stronger - more dangerous. He moves in close to the Fallen, braving the heat to land flurry of blows against his evil brother. The Fallen is driven back, perhaps taken by surprise by Mac's aggressive response. He doesn't remain on the defensive very long, however. ' '''"Good, Alchemist," the Fallen growls. "Fight me. Show me your passion. If I must kill you, at least give me a decent fight, and die well." The Fallen waits for the next punch and then twists in place. He slashes at Mac with his tearing claws, aiming for a thick wrist to remove one of those fighting fists as it sails forwards him. >> The Fallen misses Maccadam with Claws. << Blockade knows Mac's rules well. But he also follows one iron rule of his own when it comes to bar fights: you don't attack the mech that serves the drinks. When The Fallen grabs Maccadam, the big mech produces a shotgun a lot faster than anyone who knows his laid-back manner might guess, but then the both of them are out the doors, and Blockade doesn't want to tempt Maccadam into a lifetime ban by happening to be in the wrong place when he pulls the trigger. So he drains his drink as he also heads out the door, dropping the empty cube onto the bar before stepping just through the doorway and firing from the hip. >> Blockade misses The Fallen with Shotgun . << <> Blockade says, "Stay behind me, sir. This heat up any more, I'm gonna tank." Soundwave notes the fire chewing up the buildings. If those aren't contained, soon there will be more then the battling 'gods' to speak of. "We must contain the fires. Dust Devil. Inform your team. You have damage control units on call." hes sure the Autobots do. they're good at that sort of thing. "Try to contain their battle, and keep the flamable demigod away from buildings." He readies his own weapon. He doesnt attack yet. This is not his fight. But if those fires get closer, he will do something about them. The Fallen lunges for him, massive tearing claws that reach up and forward for him. The mech was pure rage, and pure power. He was also sloppy. Alchemist Prime ducks low, and leans onto his right side, stepping clear of the lunging attack. The fire burned as he approached that raging aura again. Fire was the lesser of his concerns. Fire was a force of nature, of life, anyone who worked with it enough knew what to expect when they dealt with it, and knew how to temper that pain. The claws, the direct focus of the Fallen was the /real/ issue. But Alchemist had dodged the initial attack, and had quite an opening to work with. He planted his right foot, and twisted to his right, putting power behind his fist as he struck, his fist glowing with a blue-white light as he does, aiming straight for the ribplates of the Fallen. >> Maccadam misses The Fallen with Transmute . << Even as he focuses on his brother, The Fallen maintains enough situational awareness to leap upward and out of the way of both Blockade's shotgun blast and his brother's glowing punch. The Fallen grabs onto an overhead pipe, attempting to stay out of range of Mac's powerful fists. Megatronus's visage starts to waver like a mirage in the midday sun, and then the Fallen seems to combust in a roar of flames - only to materialize behind Maccadam, slashing at his back. "Why didn't you stop them, Alchemist?" he demands. "When they came for me, you just stepped aside. You're complicit!" >> The Fallen strikes Maccadam with Slash. << The turret over Blockade's shoulder began to charge before he even walked out. Now, there's room for the big mech to transform and he does so, taking the shape of the sizeable artillery piece he is before firing a pinkish-purple sphere at the big, burning mech. Blockade collapses forward, his curved armor pieces locking together into the platform of his hover tank mode while the turret expands, ready to deliver more firepower. >> Blockade misses The Fallen with Tachyon Shot . << Alchemist Prime is raked along the side. Its a glancing blow, and he instinctively twisted with the hit to lessen it. His voice bold and clear, he responds back with his own accusation, "You were holding the Blaster, Megatronus. I trusted you, as I trusted her. It was your stubbornness, your unwillingness to listen to Solus' request, that forced them to move. You could've stopped it yourself, you could've trusted her, you....you could've trusted ME." He eyes Blockade's weapons fire, and dismisses it from his mind. He had to stay focused. Alchemist shuffles his feet as he jockeys for position. He comes in hard with the left hand again, a body blow."Even now, I'm trying to help you!" >> Maccadam strikes The Fallen with Bash. << Maccadam shifts back to his right hand, for that haymaker followup again, his fist glowing blue, "If only you could see that!" >> Maccadam strikes The Fallen with Alter . << Soundwave lets the two battle, but decides to just help with the fire control. He shakes his head as Blockade joins in, letting him fight hte Fallen if he wishes. Protect the bartender, thats in his nature. Instead, Soundwave works on containing the fire to the bar and the nearby buildings. Who knew he'd be playing protectobot tonight. He presses his button. "Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: Fire containment. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat Beastbox eject. Operation: Crowd control." he sends his little army out and about to look for victims. Or at least the oens that may know how to handle civilian situations. Dust Devil is trying to get help for the area. Though he's standing there watching the battle go on. One can see where Dust Devil has to adjust his footing or overall stance because he is wanting so badly to help but he's stopping himself. A bot who likes alot of motion frozen due to conflict of programming, emotion and duty. He is at least getting help for the innocents in this battle. Vigil creeps forwards, optics locked upon the Fallen's flaming frame. Closer and closer he goes, carefully avoiding the flying fists and feet... and he reaches towards the Fallen, trying to see if the spikey guy has anything on his person that can be easily retrieved. >> Vigil fails his generic combat roll against The Fallen. << GAME: The Fallen PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. The Fallen slashes his brother across the side, and then flame-teleports again, avoiding Blockade's Tachyon blast, which destroys an abandoned storefront across the street from the bar. When he reappears, Alchemist Prime is waiting, landing words and blows with equal ferocity. The Fallen winces, driven back, almost given pause. Alchemist's last blow shatters his lower face as if it was glass. ' '''But as Soundwave's tapes keep back curious bystanders for their own safety, Megatronus simply glowers. "Maybe you're right," he allows, his gravelly voice coming from a vocalizer deep within his destroyed face. "Maybe I should have trusted you... given you the Blaster." His multiple optics narrow. ' '''"But it's too late. She's dead, and only I have the power to bring her back. Give me the Lenses!" Megatronus rears back to try to take another shot - and then feels the brush of something against his side. He whips his claw hand around, trying to grab whomever had the gall to try to steal from him mid-fight. >> The Fallen succeeds with its generic combat roll on Vigil. << Blockade cuts his hovering and settles into place right in front of the door, effectively protecting the bar entrance with his bulk. His turret continues to whine softly as he slowly charges another tachyon shot, but in the meantime he cycles an actual bullet into one of the secondary barrels slung underneath, firing as soon as it's ready. The magnesium bright projectile sparkles in the direction of The Fallen on a very short fuse, timed to flare where it can dazzle. If you can't hit the target, lower their chances. >> Blockade strikes The Fallen with Starburst . << >> The Fallen temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << It wasn't what he was expecting. Alchemist Prime didn't even see the Autobot sneaking up close until he was already on him. When Megatronus spotted him, he had already formulated a plan. He'd hit the Autobot the moment the Fallen went to use him as a shield. It'd cost this manifold-laden kid an arm or shoulder, but he'd get a chance to get free before the Fallen ripped him to pieces. And then flares burst forward, directly into the Fallen's eyes. The kid had /distracted/ Megatronus enough that the artillerycon could land a hit. It was a surprising bit of coordination between the factions. And it was one he couldn't pass up. He stepped forward, coming in low to avoid errant claw swipes. His knees flexed in a way that he hadn't tested in nine eons, as he came up for the uppercut. He was working on disabling the Fallen as best he could, transmuting steel to glass. He had once made a gas that did the same, an age ago, but the formula was still fresh in his mind. His fist drives up into the glass jaw of Megatronus, sending the two up into the air. >> Maccadam strikes The Fallen with Stomp. << Maccadam lands from the blow, and steps back, "You bring her back...and what will she see of you?" Alchemist Prime staggers, his hands going to his knees. This fight was dragging on, and he was well out of tuneup. "She'd be as horrified of what you've become as I have..." His voice turns soft, "You need to let her go, Megatronus. Please. No spark can be mended until it stops hurting..." Soundwave continues to work crowd control with his cassette army. He heads towards the flames, directing people here and there away from the fires as he tries to put some out, keeping an eye and more importantly an ear on the fight. The Fallen grabs Vigil with a massive claw.... and then lets back go to cover his many optics as Blockade fires a Starburst right in front of him. Momentarily blinded, he staggers back, left open for a follow-up from Alchemist Prime. And follow-up Al does, shattering the rest of the Fallen's face and driving Megatronus back. With naught but a leering skull containing four burning optics, the Fallen screams through ragged vocalizer, "NO! She will love me! She will see that I have sacrificed everything, everyone to bring her back! I will destroy Unicron, and if necessary, reality itself to prove my love! You won't stop me! I will! Not! Be! Stopped!" With each shout, Megatronus attempts to land another blow on his former friend. >> The Fallen misses Maccadam with Bash. << >> The Fallen strikes Maccadam with Punch. << >> The Fallen misses Maccadam with Slam. << >> The Fallen misses Maccadam with Crush. << Blockade aims his turret lower as the tachyon whine increases, firing for center mass. Though with as agile as these two are, there's still a chance of missing. Gotta practice more on moving targets in the future. >> Blockade misses The Fallen with Tachyon Shot . << Dust Devil does seem to be almost standing there doing nothing while Soundwave's tapes are helping keep the crowds back. There is a yell of fear as the fascade of the building begins to fall when it's supports are melted. On the street below, the cassetticons are trying to shoo people back or help those hit by debris already. Dust Devil at least has enough sense to quickly turn and raise both hands in an attempt to direct his forcefield as he tries to protect the civilians and the helpful cons. "Everyone move!" Please move, it's not easy using the forcefield like this. Vigil finds himself ensconced in a fiery grip. He thrashes about, hoping that his invisibility cloak hasn't failed him - and suddenly, he's free! Perhaps his thrashing has paid off. He staggers away from The Fallen, wondering just what could've happened to make the thing let go of him. ''' '''When Dust Devil gives the order to move, he moves. A lot. Time to hide by the side of the bar and refrain from any further attempts at theft. Soundwave motions to the cassettes from where he is. "Keep the civilians away from the field." He nods when Dust Devil helps. Good. the little bit of 'encouragement' helped. He continues working on the fire itself, trying to contain it. Old instincts. His hands raise up as guards as Alchemist Prime gives ground to the Fallen. He jukes left, then left again, and catches a nasty score across his arm for his effort. Alchemist's knee shudders as he puts the Fallen's back to the bar. A grim expression fills Maccadam's face, "You've sacrificed others...." His tone is as earnest as he can make it. "You know how she felt about those lenses, about the responsibility needed to use them. She was big on that. On responsible use of everything created." He pauses, taking a short breather, "You know....it was afterwards, that Trion...he talked to me. He said she had remarked that 'only the person who doesn't want them, should ever have the burden of using them.'" He grimaces as he touches his arm. "By her own words, you can't have them. Maybe before, you could've. When you selflessly put yourself at risk for Cybertron. I remember what you were once, and I remember those debts. But you're not that mech anymore, you've changed, twisted and evil..." He shakes out his fist, that blue-white fire surrounding his hands flickers, "You're not entitled to anything...." He pulls himself back up, and tilts his neck, popping a couple of servos, "And all accounts are settled. Be gone, Megatronus...and know peace." The Fallen rains breakneck blows at Alchemist Prime, few of them hitting in Megatronus's desperate fury. Blockade's blast barely misses hitting him with a shot that may have torn him apart, but Megatronus seems oblivious. Eventually the fight seems to go out of him, and he's driven back against the bar. He stares at Alchemist Prime with his broken skull face. "You never loved her - not like I did." ' '''Megatronus takes a step back. "Trion said the Lenses let you see both sides of every situation - a solution to every problem. And yet you do nothing." The Fallen shoves Alchemist back, glowering darkly. "If you won't help her, fine. I will find another way." Megatronus turns to leave, but then looks back at Alchemist. "You may know peace, but I will have no peace until I have reached my goals. Go back to your little bar, 'Maccadam'. When Cybertron burns, know that you had a chance to help me stop it, and as always, you chose inaction." ' '''The intensity of The Fallen's fires burn until it is almost impossible to look at him, and then he is gone. Dust Devil's face turns to the battle when he hears a familiar name. He tries remembering as much as he can so he can put the information to use. He's still fighting with the urge to actually do MORE to fight this battle. At least his forcefield being active makes him have to concentrate on doing what he can rather than thinking about what he could or can't do. Blockade waits a moment longer after The Fallen evaporates away, and then the whine of tachyon fades as he lets the energy disperse back into the charger. He transforms and stands up, leaning on the wall of the bar. "Well. Hard mech to pin down." The turret of the black tank closes to its smallest width and the tank beneath splits, unfolding into Blockade's large frame. Maccadam sags to his knees as the Fallen flares up, and then disappears. He puts a hand on the ground, exhausting fast. He murmurs softly, as his hand claws into the ground. "Inaction doesn't mean...I didn't care." He feebly thumps his fist against the ground, and shakes his head, staring at the ground, looking at his own reflection. "What if....I was wrong...not to intervene back then?" His eyeridges close softly, as he weighs a moment in his mind that had never faded. Some things cannot be forgiven, some things can not be forgotten. Soundwave finishes cleanup and then motions his cassettes back. "Return." He looks around at the damages. Well thats one drinking place down. Hes glad its not a city block. "Always something." he comments to himself. Dust Devil finished helping the...the mech inside and then goes about putting a temporary wall up where the glass used to be. It's sad to see the place in such condition but everyone is okay. He goes back in to tell Maccadam that the window has been boarded and....well he's not there. A frown appears on his face. But seeing as there's no signs of struggle, he quietly backs out and looks around outside for anything else to do. Perhaps he should go get some answers. Soundwave sees Dust Devil by himself over there puttingup walls. "We will need equipment to build more secure walls. The place should be salvagable. Thank you for your assistance." He says like hes in charge of the protecting.